


put your circuits in the sea

by ElasticElla



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Jada kisses her andoh.
Relationships: Jada Shields/Maggie Vera
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Poetry Fiction: July Comment Fic Challenge





	put your circuits in the sea

**Author's Note:**

> title from mgmt's electric feel of course
> 
> the prompt was from love song, i went hard on the first two lines:   
> _as soft and delicate as  
>  an excess of light,  
> with nothing dangerous at all,  
> like a beggar who eats  
> or a mouse on the rooftop  
> with no trap doors,_

Jada kisses her and _oh_.

It’s electrifying. How utterly mortifying and cliché of her, but all she feels are sparks spinning from Jada’s fingertips. She’s never been kissed like this before, like she’s being consumed, like Jada’s-

Jada. Mel’s _girlfriend_. 

Maggie might let her kiss her again, even though she can’t claim to be surprised by this one. (What other kind of welcome did she expect in Mel’s body?)

It doesn’t matter, doesn’t count. Soon she’ll be back in her skin and everything will go back to normal. 

.

It doesn’t. Things never go normally, if they did, she’d be a proper Kappa by now. Mel goes back to Niko, Macy starts hanging around Harry more, and somehow she’s become the awkward fifth wheel. Parker’s gone, and for the first time in years, she doesn’t have another romantic partner lined up and waiting. (Not since sixth grade to be exact: an eight month wait between tall Dan and Jamar. Eight months of not having extra gushers or someone to commiserate during band practice with. Dating was so much simpler back then.)

It’s freeing, in a way. A sad, depressing, overanalyzed kind of way. (She’s been spending too much time with Macy, even her thoughts are sounding like a nerd’s.) Lucy’s really into her new guy, and Maggie should really make friends with the other Kappas. Another night. She totally will. She’ll be like Miss Congeniality of sorority row. 

Tonight is just for her though. 

So maybe she ends up at the Haunt alone, feeling sorry for herself. She doesn’t want Mel to cheer her up, or Macy to logic her out of it, ergo overpriced sugary drinks for one. There are a few guys that are cute enough and would probably buy her drinks, but she doesn’t feel like it, wants something more-

“Is this seat taken?” 

Maggie turns, ready to dress down whatever loser thought it was overdone and cute rather than overdone and lame, only to see Jada standing there, smirking as if this is a normal occurrence.

“Jada!” Maggie springs up to give her a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay, Mel told us what happened.” 

“Mhmm,” Jada hums by her ear, a spark tickling down her neck. Maggie nearly slaps herself, before realizing it’s definitely in her head. An overreaction from how their last meeting went, and Maggie needs to think about literally anything else right now.

They sit, Jada ordering with her eyes and a pinch of magic, the bartender appearing with a short glass of liquor instantly. 

“Can you teach me that one?” Maggie asks, half-serious. 

“Nah, it’s a hybrid spell.” 

“Oh,” and she must be pouting because Jada rolls her eyes and does it again, a new appletini appearing before her. It tastes even better than the last, the perfect balance of sweet and tart. 

“Thanks, so what’ve you been up to?”

Maggie tries to listen to Jada. Honestly, she does. She can see her mouth moving, perfectly defined by her dark lipstick, and knows sounds are coming out. 

But all she can think about is how soft Jada’s lips were on hers, how sure her hands were, how- _fuck_ , how Mel and Jada used to date. It shouldn’t matter, they weren’t ever serious and Maggie’s totally gonna talk to her about it sometime… later. When Jada isn’t in front of her looking more gorgeous than should be possible for a single person. 

“-feel me?” 

“Yes?” Maggie tries. 

“Great, I’ll see you bright and early an hour before sunrise-”

“Wait, what?”

Amusement flits around Jada’s mouth, and Maggie is trying not to stare, but every sip of her cocktail has her eyes more gravitated towards them. 

“You, Vera, are a terrible liar.” 

“Uh yeah, I guess, sometimes.” 

Her smile softens, “It isn’t a bad thing. Wanna get out of here?”

Maggie’s eyes widen, can’t believe her ears. “Yes. Absolutely, yes.” 

Jada leans in, and Maggie goes completely still, must be dreaming-

Lips crash into hers briefly, Jada whispering against her mouth after, “Just had to make sure it was really you.” 

Maggie’s cheeks burn, “You knew?” 

She laughs, settles back into her chair, “You weren’t very subtle.” 

“You showed me- her anyways. Why?” Jada’s expression falls at the question, and Maggie almost regrets asking, is too damn curious. 

Jada’s gaze dips down to her drink as she stirs it. “Mel was so sure you could both be trusted. And I dunno, you gave me a good vibe. I figured if two of the charmed ones were in sarcana, the third would follow. That we couldn’t fail.” Jada scoffs, finishing her drink, “Look where I got them.” 

Maggie reaches out to place her hand on Jada’s arm, careful not to read her mind. “Of course you thought rescuing the girl was the right thing to do- who wouldn’t?” 

Her eyes flash, “They’re still dead. They’re all-” 

“It wasn’t you. You can’t lose sight of that,” Maggie says, inching her chair closer. 

Jada shakes her head, “I raised her from Tartarus, she was locked away and everyone was _safe_.” 

“You can’t take all the blame for the murders she committed, she did them-” 

“I should have known-” 

Maggie acts on instinct, leans in the extra inch, their lips colliding once more. Awareness prickles all over her body, shivers tingling over her skin. Eyes closed, she feels transported to a forest after a thunderstorm, all humid air and damp soil, electricity lingering in the air. 

Jada pulls back, staring into her eyes, searching for something she must find as she half-smiles. “Keep at that, and we’ll never get back to my place.” 

And just like that, the subject is dropped for another time. Maggie finishes her drink, standing up and offering an arm, “Let’s go now.” 

Jada links their arms together, a fragment coming through ‘so glad I came back’, and with a familiar pop, they’re at her apartment.

“The coolest tricks,” Maggie murmurs, and Jada laughs against her lips, kissing her again, and everything turns to a happy haze.


End file.
